Rolls provided in winding equipment in a hot-rolling factory are worn by sliding with a threading material and impact during entry of the threading material. Therefore, it is known that a lower cladding layer is formed on the surfaces of the rolls and an overlying self-fluxing alloy layer is formed on the lower cladding layer by thermal spraying to protect the rolls (for example see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a lower cladding layer including 0.15 mass % C, 0.40 mass % Si, 1.80 mass % Mn, 3.0 mass % Cr, 2.0 mass % Mo, 0.80 mass % V, 2.0 mass % Ni, and 1.0 mass % Co with the balance being Fe and unavoidable impurities. Patent Literature 2 discloses a lower cladding layer including 0.25 mass % C, 0.5 mass % Si, 1.2 mass % Mn, 13.0 mass % Cr, 0.7 mass % Mo, and 1.5 mass % Ni with the balance being Fe and unavoidable impurities. Patent Literature 3 discloses a lower cladding layer including 0.26% C, 0.32% Si, 1.13% Mn, 13.3% Cr, 0.74% Mo, and 1.16% Ni with the balance being Fe and unavoidable impurities.